Poppy
(Formerly; in Season 1B) (Season 2B onwards, Challenge Episodes only) }}Poppy is a yellow-colored bird appearing in the series In a Locked Room, and a member of the Stella Flock. She is the loudmouth of the group, wanting to talk topics a lot. At the same time, she is a musician and a prankster, mostly about the latter. She was roleplayed by , but he gave up in controlling (almost) the entire flock by the end of Season 1B. As of Season 2B, she is roleplayed by mostly in Challenge Episodes. History Poppy briefly appeared in some Season 1B episodes, and not much is known about her later on. Poppy makes a reappearance in Pirates of Solitaire, being the one making strange noises while diving underwater. She joins the Locked Room Gang for a while and assists them in her ways, like using Tornado Dive on the octopus. General Information Not wanting to be alone for a long time, Poppy tends to become talkative, and for her, it's a way to know strangers and eventually make them as friends. At the same time, however, she wants to show off and make them believe things she clearly doesn't do or has done. When she is alone, she tends to walk on beaches and collect precious things such as pearls. She keeps them a secret. Poppy can play any instrument, even ones from the Japanese and such. Her favorite is the regular old drums of hers (despite multiple ones being destroyed). She thinks no one can match her music, not even the DJs. She is a huge fan of a lot of bands, but can't decide her main favorite. She would tend to choose a choice randomly, and has admitted that she's never a good decision maker. An exception of this is the kind of prank she'd do for fun, as the prankster. Poppy has a strong dislike of princesses, especially Rosalina. This is because to her, they don't know the meaning of fun and always be royal to any action they do. She finds them too boring. She likes to pop anything with beats, and create random havoc. That, at the same time, is the very reason why some people have gone deaf. She owns a musical skateboard, but most of the time, she rolls on slopes, especially snow slopes. She is a collector of glasses. In truth, she likes to become fancy, as part of her prideful nature. Personality Poppy's wild, mischievous and crazy as a coconut, as what some would describe. Poppy enjoys to laugh a lot, especially with her friends. She loves fun, being adventurous, and being creative, just as the rest of her friends and likes the rhythm of her drums. She likes to get ahead of them, however, but in the end, they get along well. She often gets carried away in the things she does, whether it be pranking or playing the drums. As the musician of the Stella Flock, she's a highly skilled percussionist and her trademark is banging away on any object with her drumsticks to create beats. She tends to create musical songs for the flock. She's an attention seeker. She loves to prank others but usually doesn't know the limits, making a group lose patience with her. She is often one step when she knows what some guys are doing. She believes that almost no one can outprank her if she continues to do this. When she tries to show off for her prideful personality, she is often bitten back as she ends up being the scared one in the end of most days. She rarely makes anyone believe of what she says, too, due to the lack of her confidence. Overall, she gets insane from her actions often (especially while beating the drums and pranking), combined with being prideful, but she cares for her friends and just loves fun. Powers and Abilities Like most of the flock, Poppy lacks real powers. However, her main ability is called the Tornado Dive, where she sends herself drilling downwards and destroying any strong objects on her way. However, she stops drilling too fast and easily gets dizzy. Poppy can use the musical beats of her drums and of any object. She does this too much, damaging anyone's ears nearby. Those can also create a musical, damaging line. Trivia *Poppy is considered to be Fairy27's favorite bird of the entire Angry Birds franchise. **However, she's considered a minor character in the roster. *Poppy being a collector of glasses is to point out that almost every single one of her scrapbook images from the discontinued game Angry Birds Stella have her wearing glasses. *The main Angry Birds Movie appearance of her won't be used due to her being really minor, no clear and reasonable size image about that, a color error of her eyes and her spiked hair being too short. **However, the roleplayer plans on drawing what she should look like, making the AB Stella appearance a placeholder. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Good characters Category:Birds Category:Owned by Fairy27